


the yellow sands of a desert planet

by Kroolea



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Character Study, Colors, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin centric, Episode: s02e01 The Marshal, M/M, Poetry, The DinCobb is very minor and is technically one-sided, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: Din feels at home in front of this man.Until, the helmet comes off in a swift motion,A movement that Din sometimes wishes he could get used to.He freezes,The hot outdoors that once plagued him,Would almost feel like homeCompared to the feeling of disappointDin is often privy to.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	the yellow sands of a desert planet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a creative writing class. The prompt was something along the lines of "rewrite a scene from a movie or a show as a narrative poem."

The twin suns clash

On the yellow sands of a desert planet.

He has to squint to see 

The difference between the sand and the village

Sweat makes his flight suit stick to the skin on his back

And causes his eyes to burn beneath the visor.

He both curses and thanks the shield it creates

From the dust and the heat

But the way it traps his breath and fogs the visor.

The small one, in a bag by his side,

Gurgles unhappily at this climate. 

His skin meant for the water and humidity

That other planets offer.

By the time he reaches the cantina

The pair are unhappy, 

Hot,

Tired,

Waiting for something, rather someone.

At last, he turns

And momentarily beholds the man's armor. 

The contrast between the two sets,

Beat up,

Time-swept,

But well-loved and well-used.

Din's is different,

New,

Polished to a shine like _it's_ his religion.

His armor has seen war and strife, 

But not like the man standing before him.

Din feels at home in front of this man.

Until, the helmet comes off in a swift motion,

A movement that Din sometimes wishes he could get used to.

He freezes,

The hot outdoors that once plagued him,

Would almost feel like home 

Compared to the feeling of disappoint

Din is often privy to. 

The Marshal gives Din a grin

That makes his heart speed up in an unfair action.

He makes a threat, 

He doesn't want to but his Creed commands it.

They both walk away alive,

A gift from the gods or maybe fate.

They strike a deal, the armor

For an entire village.

The Marshal, 

Vanth, 

~~_Cobb_~~ ,

Tells Din of the struggles.

The pain his village once faced.

His tongue spins tails of the whip and the branding iron,

Din almost feels guilty for taking the armor.

Which is worth more?

An ancient creed

Or the promise of one, desperate man

To a scared, hurt population?

~~The Marshal,~~ ~~Vanth~~ , Cobb has much to learn

About diplomacy and the galaxy.

For all the hope he has in the galaxy, 

He's not the most accepting man. 

He'll learn. 

He'll have to.

Din doesn't think much as he stares

Into the face of a dragon.

A monster, really. 

He doesn't think as he demands that 

Cobb looks after his child, 

His son. 

The inside of the dragon is sticky,

The bile burns the places his armor leaves unexposed, 

He lets out a gasp of pain, 

Closes his eyes and prepares himself for his plan. 

It works. 

It always works.

On the ground, Cobb stares. 

On his face is a relieved smile.

Din smiles back, 

Cobb won't ever see it but the thought is there. 

The Marshal's red scarf clashes with his green eyes. 

Din stares at those eyes for so long. 

Too long. 

Does Cobb know his eyes are the color of trees, 

Of clean air and of emeralds?

Din isn't sure. 

Cobb hopes their paths cross again. 

He agrees. 

They won't, 

Din knows this all too well

But there isn't a harm in pretending.

Pretending is his armor. 

The armor around his heart and his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I had no intentions of publishing it but I did like some of the lines I used. 
> 
> I don't really like writing poetry so don't expect much more than this lmaoooo


End file.
